The Power of the Mind
by binx88
Summary: Caitlin McCall was born with a gift - she's a telepath. But, in the world of werewolves, banshees, and kitsunes? Her powers are…less than extraordinary. Most of the time the thoughts of others flooding her mind seem more like a curse than a gift. Sure, with some concentration she can tune out others' thoughts, but she's still hasn't found her anchor…or has she?
1. Chapter 1

The roar of her brother's bike filled her ears as she held on for dear life, the wind whipping through her long brunette hair on their way to their first day back at school after their winter break. At first, she had disapproved of Scott buying a motorcycle, but when he first gave her a ride she found that the noise of the motor drowned out everything, and she fell in love. The morning ride to school was her favorite time of day — a clear mind? That's something she only achieves on the motorcycle.

"_What are you thinking about?_" Scott's thoughts seep into her mind and bring her back to reality. It was like he always knew what she was thinking, even if she was the one who could actually read minds.

"_I'm thinking about how much I don't want to go to school_." She answers. She could hear him chuckling.

"_You'll be fine, Caitlin._"

"_Yeah? You try going through a day filled with hormones, drama, and overall stupidity and then come and tell me I'll be fine_."

"_You're forgetting I can hear every sound anyone makes — but you can tune them out if you concentrate hard enough._"

"_Not in a school with over five hundred minds to drown out_."

"_Just….try. Find your an_-"

"_Yeah, yeah, anchor, got it. Blah, blah, blah_."

And with that, they'd arrived. Scott parked and Caitlin hopped off, pulling off her helmet and shaking her head to let her hair settle. She raked her fingers through her waves and smiled at a passing senior boy. She giggled to herself as she heard Scott's low growl — he'd always been overprotective, and Caitlin liked to annoy him with a little harmless flirting every now and again.

"Don't forget, lacrosse tryouts are today so I won't be able to give you a ride home, okay?" Scott reminded her. Ugh, lacrosse. Sure, she liked the action of the game, but she hated having to find a ride home.

She smiled politely. "Yeah. See you later."

Her brother grinned and hurried off, catching sight of his girlfriend, Kira, who waved at Caitlin before turning to follow Scott.

Caitlin took a deep breath and walked calmly into the school. "_You can do this._" She thought to herself. She pushed the doors open and was immediately met with emotions. She heard yelling, crying, excitement, depression, anxiety — it was too much after radio silence for the past week. Her mom had had to work almost every day, and Scott was often away with Kira, so she was left with only thoughts of her own. It had been heaven. Stopping and closing her eyes, Caitlin tried to think of an anchor (something she'd desperately been searching for for sixteen years). Her first thought went to her mother and Scott, and after a few minutes the noise began to fade. She could only hear one voice, and it sounded quite familiar.

"Caitlin? Are you okay?" A voice said as a hand touched her arm. She recognized the voice, and opened her eyes to reveal a tall, lanky teenager. His chocolate brown eyes bore into hers.

"I'm fine, Stiles, thanks." Caitlin breathed. "Just a bit overwhelmed, you know?"

"Actually, not really…the whole hearing-voices-in-my-head isn't really my thing." Stiles joked. His lopsided grin fell and his eyebrows scrunched together when Caitlin smacked his arm. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Don't be such a wuss, Stilinski. Besides, that's for leaving me without a ride today."

"What? I thought Lydia usually takes you home on lacrosse days."

"She's not here."

Stiles' face dropped and his voice lowered. "Caitlin…what do you mean she's not here?"

"I can't get a read on her which means she's not here."

"Where do you think she is? Do you think she's okay? What if she's —" His mind was racing.

"Oh for the love of God, what are you, her boyfriend? She's probably sick or just doesn't wanna show up to school. Can't blame her for that." She noted the look of desperation on his face and sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll try to send her a message and tell her to call you."

With a sigh of relief, Stiles hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Caitlin. You're the best."

"I know. Ugh, you're suffocating me!"

He let go. "Sorry. But thanks. See you later!" He exclaimed before stumbling off, knocking over a trash can in the process. Caitlin laughed and shook her head.

She walked into her first period class and took a seat in the back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on an image of Lydia.

"_Lydia? Lydia, if you can hear this, Stiles wants you to call him to make sure you're alright_."

"Ms. McCall?" Her teacher, Mr. Yukimura, called out to her and she opened her eyes to see the class looking at her — some were smiling, others were laughing. She opened her mind to hear the snickers in their thoughts.

"Yes?" She replied.

Mr. Yukimura raised his eyebrows. "Break is over. Let's try to stay awake long enough to make it through first period, shall we?"

She faked a smile. "Sorry," she apologized as he nodded and continued the lesson. To be fair, she found history to be boring anyway.

_"I'm fine. Just feel a little off._" Lydia's voice was faint in her mind. "_But I'll still call Stiles._" She added quickly, and Caitlin smiled.

After a long and painful lesson on the Romans, class ended, and she went through another boring day the same as all the others. Soon it was last period, and Scott's thoughts penetrated the barrier that Caitlin had created in her mind.

_"Did you find a ride home yet?"_

_"Yeah, Derek's gonna come get me."_

"_Derek?! How did you get Derek to agree to come pick you up from school? Isn't he busy? I thought I told you I didn't want you to bother him_."

"_Oh, please. He said he had time and that he'd be glad to pick me up and drop me off at home._"

"_When did you talk to him?_"

"_Uhhh…__I haven't yet._"

"_What?! Caitlin-_"

"_Calm down, Scott, it'll be fine. And by the way, your eyes are glowing. I can tell._"

There was no reply. Caitlin snickered. She could always tell when her brother was in wolf form, but she assumed it was just a twin thing and not her powers. She decided it was a good time to actually ask Derek for a ride. To save herself from further embarrassment, she asked to use the restroom. When she got there, she went into the first stall and closed her eyes and focused on the former alpha.

"_Derek?_"

There was silence for almost a minute. Caitlin worried that maybe he was too far away to receive her message. Or maybe he's just ignoring her.

"_Yeah?_" His deep voice finally came.

"_Can you pick me up from school? Everyone's at lacrosse tryouts and I'd rather not hear yelling two different ways. Please?_"

_"I have so much to deal with, Caitlin. There's Kate, the murders, I don't have time to come pick you up from school_."

"_So…three o'clock? I did save your life from the kanima last year, just saying_."

All she heard was a growl in response. He hated it when she brought up the time she saved him by letting him know that the kanima was behind him during a fight and diving in to save him after he fell in the pool while paralyzed.

"_Thanks, Derek_."

"_Yeah, sure_."

She headed back to class for the rest of the day. When the bell rang, Caitlin rushed to her locker, anxious to get away from everyone. She grabbed the books she needed and turned around quickly, her locker slamming behind her. She walked around the corner…straight into someone. All of her books dropped and she immediately got on her knees and started gathering her papers. The figure brushed past her, not even stopping to apologize. She looked back to see a lean boy with golden brown hair rushing through the halls, pushing past everyone in his way.

"_Asshole_." She thought. Suddenly, the boy stopped and turned, as if someone had called his name. She saw the confused look on his, admittedly, cute face, and he kept walking. Caitlin's jaw dropped. "_There's no way he could have heard me_." She shook it off and went outside where she saw Derek in his car, waiting.

He smiled when she opened the door. "Hey, someone call a taxi?"

Caitlin grinned. "Yeah, but I didn't know the smartass driver was included. Is that an extra charge?"

Derek scowled jokingly. "Very funny. Just get in."

"Well, if you insist."

Their ride consisted of mostly silence. Caitlin didn't mind, though. She liked the quiet, and she could tell Derek had a lot on his mind — Braeden, Kate, his eyes, being sixteen again for a few days, just to name a few. Now there was an axe murderer running around. Shivers ran down her spine as she imagined what the surviving boy must be going through, what with his entire family being brutally murdered, and all. She tried not to think about it. Her mind went back to the boy that bumped her in the hall - did he hear her? If he did, how? And who did he think he was, anyway, bumping into her like that?

"Caitlin?"

Her head snapped to the side to look at her driver. "Yeah?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and she looked around, noticing the car had stopped and that they were in her driveway. "We've been sitting here for five minutes."

"Oh, sorry. Blanked out." She laughed half-heartedly and Derek gave her a polite smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. Well, not anytime. Don't ask me every day, okay?"

Caitlin laughed. "Yeah, okay. See you."

"See you later."

She went inside and set her bag down, determined not to do any homework until she heard how tryouts went for the boys. She watched tv and waited. It was nearly six o'clock when Scott finally contacted her.

"_I'm at the hospital. One of the players got hurt and Stiles and I offered to take him, something about his ankle. Anyway, I know you're worried but I'm fine and tryouts went…okay. I should be home soon_."

"_Okay, see you when you get home_." She replied.

An hour later, she was snuggled in her bed, her mind exhausted from the day. All of a sudden she was woken up by a loud crash. Immediately she concentrated on the minds in the house. There was Scott, Stiles, and…someone else? He was scared, angry, and confused. There was a lot of yelling and it was hard to make out what anyone was thinking.

"_Scott?!_" She sent out frantically. There was no answer.

Next chapter coming 7/23-7/24, thank you so much for the kind words and follows/favorites!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the support from the first chapter, the feedback and the follows/favorites really motivated me to get this chapter finished to post for you guys. Keep it coming!

The breaks are to show a jump in time, from scene to scene.

* * *

The next day, Caitlin woke to the loud sound of snoring filling her mind. Grumbling, she crawled out of bed and stumbled to her door. She walked slowly down the hall, stopping to rub her forehead to try to relieve the building headache from the snoring that she was having trouble blocking out. It had been a while since her brother had snored so loud it had invaded her mind. Finally, she came to stop at his door, and started pounding on it.

"Scott!" She yelled. "Cut it with the snoring!"

All of a sudden the door swung open, revealing a sleepy-looking Stiles with his hair sticking out in all places, still dressed in the same clothes he was wearing the day before. "Caitlin?" He looked her up and down, noting her Hello Kitty pajama pants and black tank top, and smiled. "Nice PJ's."

A confused look took over her expression. She decided to ignore the remark regarding her sleepwear. "Stiles? Did you sleep here? Is everything okay?" She brushed past him into her brother's room. "Scott? What's wrong?"

Scott was sitting on the end of his bed looking down at his floor, a worried look etched on his drowsy face. His blankets were strewn across the floor and a broken chair lay in the middle of the room. "He got away."

"Who got away?"

"Liam."

"Who's Liam? What's going on?"

"He didn't tell you?" Stiles asked cautiously.

Caitlin turned to Stiles. "Didn't tell me what?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows in response and looked to Scott for help. "Uhh…"

_"I bit someone. An innocent."_ Scott thought.

Caitlin whirled around to again face her brother. "You did _what_?! Why? How? When?"

"_You might wanna sit down." _Stiles thought and Caitlin sat at Scott's desk.

Scott groaned. "Last night, when I was at the hospital, Lydia called. She'd gone to the house where those murders happened, and she and Parrish found a hidden freezer with a bunch of bodies in it. Turns out, the family were something called wendigos, I think. They're cannibals."

She shook her head to try to rid her mind of the mental image the words _freezer with a bunch of bodies _and _cannibals_ created. "Gross, but what does this have to do with you biting an innocent?"

"Remember how I said someone got hurt during lacrosse practice? That was Liam, a new freshman-"

"Who is impossibly good at lacrosse, by the way." Stiles interjected loudly, making Caitlin roll her eyes.

"Anyway, Sean, the wendigo, took Liam to the roof to eat him or something-"

"Oh, gross." Stiles interrupted again.

"Stiles, shut it. Let him finish." said Caitlin.

"Right. Sorry, yeah. Go on." He apologized sheepishly.

"_Anyway_," Scott continued, "stuff happened, and all of a sudden Liam was hanging over the edge of the building, he was slipping, and Sean was holding my arms. I had to catch him somehow."

"So you caught him with your teeth?!" his sister exclaimed.

"…Yeah." Scott replied quietly. He had yet to make eye contact with her.

"Okay, so…you bit him. What happened to Sean?"

"Well that's the other thing. There was another guy there, I think he was the original murderer, the one who killed the rest of the family. He killed Sean, too. But…"

"But…what?"

"He didn't have a mouth."

"Wait…what? No mouth? How can he eat?"

"That's what I said!" Stiles shouted.

"That's not the point!" Scott yelled in return.

Caitlin shook her head. "Okay, let me get this straight. Sean was going to eat Liam on the roof so you confronted them and Liam fell over the edge and you caught him with your teeth, thus biting him in werewolf form, and a guy with no mouth killed Sean and left while you pulled Liam to safety?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay," she said slowly. "So what happened to Liam? You said he escaped? Where did he escape from?"

"Scott kidnapped him." Stiles explained and Scott finally looked up from the floor to give Stiles a dirty look.

"I didn't _kidnap _him."

"Scott, he was tied up with duct tape in your bathtub when I got here."

"Okay, maybe a little." He admitted, looking at Caitlin. "But I just wanted him to let me explain what was going on and what's going to happen to him."

"You mean what will happen if he doesn't die?" Stiles asked.

"Will you stop with the dying stuff?" Scott cried exasperatedly.

"Alright!" shouted Stiles dramatically, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Wait, you brought him _here?_" Caitlin asked.

"I didn't know where else to take him!" Scott said. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "He smashed me with a chair."

Caitlin looked down at the broken chair on the floor in response to her brother's statement and tried to suppress a laugh. "That was that crash last night? You said you knocked over a lamp!"

"I didn't want you to worry!"

"Well I would start worrying pretty soon because we still don't know where he is or what he's doing or if he's killed anyone or if he's even ALIVE and school starts in ten minutes!" Stiles shouted quickly, trying to catch his breath after he finished. Everyone turned to the clock, noting that Stiles was right about the time. Scott groaned and hung his head.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. Who knows, maybe he'll show up at school." Caitlin tried to make her brother feel better. "C'mon, let's go. Scott. Get up." She pulled him from the bed. "Come on, get dressed. I need a ride."

* * *

Soon they were at the school, their morning routine back on track. They parked next to the buses, and Caitlin hopped off the bike, removing her helmet and adjusting her bookbag. All of a sudden, a voice forced itself into her head, somehow getting past her barrier. Typically, when her barrier was up (which was what she called it when she was trying to keep the voices out), the only voices that got through were those with a deep personal connection to Caitlin.

_"What's happening to me?" _muttered the sound.

Quickly, Caitlin looked around her, trying to find the source.

"You okay?" Scott looked concerned.

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah, fine. You?"

The alpha shrugged. "Just worried about Liam. Tonight's a full moon and I still have to explain everything and I don't know what to do."

She thought for a moment until an idea popped in her head. "What about the lake house?"

"The lake house? Malia uses the basement, and besides, it wouldn't be able to hold him."

"What about the boathouse?"

Scott got quiet, thinking. His mind ran through different possibilities and scenarios. "That could work. There are those big support beams. We could chain him to one."

"Chain who to what?"

The siblings turned to see Kira headed towards them, followed closely by Lydia, Stiles, and Malia.

"We need to find a place to put Liam so he'll be safe." Scott explained.

"Don't you mean so _we_'_ll_ be safe?" Stiles said.

Scott ignored his best friend. "We were thinking the boathouse?" He looked pleadingly at Lydia.

She shook her head. "No! Absolutely not. One raging monster is enough." She added, looking at Malia.

"Hey, it's not like she can help it." Stiles came to his girlfriend's defense as Malia stayed quiet. "Anyway, I suggest we just kill the bastard."

"Agreed." Malia nodded.

"What?! No, we can't kill him." Scott said quietly as a group of freshmen passed. He turned to Lydia and gave her a desperate look. "Please."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine. But just for the night."

"Hey, guys…you're forgetting something. How are we even supposed to convince him to go?" Stiles brought up a good point. From what Scott had told her of the previous night, Liam would never agree to go somewhere with Scott, especially out to the middle of nowhere.

"That's easy." Lydia remarked with a smile. "Tell him there's a party and invite him."

Stiles looked at her. "You're gonna invite a freshman to a party?"

Lydia shook her head. "No, no way. But…we could use the trickster." She added thoughtfully.

Everyone turned to Kira. She stammered, "M-m-me?"

* * *

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Scott said as he paced back and forth across the front living room of the Martin lake house.

"She said everything's fine, Scott. Quit worrying. You're gonna wear out the floorboards." Caitlin reassured him. Kira had been sending her messages the entire way, although most of them had been just her hectic panicky thoughts about how this _so _wasn't going to work. There were also a lot of thoughts about Scott, some of which Caitlin was still trying to un-see.

All of a sudden, headlights flashed through the window as a car pulled into the driveway. Scott's head jerked up from the floor to take a look. "They're here! Everyone get in their places!"

The group scurried to form a line along one wall – Scott, Lydia, Malia, Stiles, and finally, Caitlin. She could practically feel the anxiety in the room – the fear of what was to come. The door opened slowly as a medium-height, athletic-built boy with golden brown hair walk through the door, shortly followed by Kira. Caitlin immediately recognized him as the boy who had bumped into her in the hall the previous day, seemingly in a hurry - she realized now that he had been late to lacrosse tryouts. Her mind started racing with flashbacks to that moment, but she hadn't said anything to anyone about what had happened.

"Here we are!" Kira exclaimed nervously with a smile.

The boy's blue eyes darted around the room before turning to Scott. "What is this?" he demanded.

"Think of it as…an intervention, Liam." Stiles said cautiously. Earlier, Stiles had informed Caitlin and Scott of just how Liam had been kicked out of his last school. Apparently, he had taken a crowbar to his teacher's car (he had some anger issues, as it turned out). "You have a problem."

"We're the only ones who can help." Scott explained.

"Help with _what_?" Liam looked confused.

"You're a werewolf, Liam. I'm a werewolf, too. An alpha, actually." started Scott.

Liam raised his eyebrows. "You've gotta be kidding me. You don't seriously expect me to believe you, do you?"

Scott shrugged. "It's true."

"So is everyone here a werewolf then?" Liam said mockingly.

"Actually, I'm a banshee." Lydia began to speak. "So no."

"Maybe we should go around the room?" Scott suggested.

"I'm a kitsune." Kira spoke from behind Liam. "Like a fox. But I use a sword and can sometimes control electricity. It's really complicated and I haven't figured it all out yet but I'm working on it." She added quickly when Liam looked at her, confused.

"Werecoyote." Malia said, giving no further explanation.

Stiles was next. "Human, but uh…I was recently possessed by an evil spirit called the nogitsune, if that counts for anything. Very, very evil."

Liam shook his head. "You people are insane."

"You missed one." Caitlin said. Immediately, Liam's head spun towards her as he stared at her, bewildered. It was silent in the room for a seemingly long thirty seconds as Liam and Caitlin held each other's attention, Caitlin spending the time reading Liam's hectic thoughts.

Finally, the young beta broke the silence. "So what are you?" he asked calmly and quietly.

Caitlin smiled. "According to someone," she created air quotations with her fingers, "_smokin' hot_." The reactions in the room were all different – Lydia, Malia, and Kira tried to suppress their laughter, Stiles let his laughter fill the silent air, Liam's eyes widened and his face went red with embarrassment, and Scott's face fell into a grin.

She started to walk towards him, a flirty smile played on her expression. "But you're not too bad yourself."

Scott laughed. "You should probably be more careful with your thoughts. She's a telepath, Liam. She's also my little sister."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and turned to look at her brother. "By a minute and a half, Scott. Get over it."

"You're twins?" Liam asked.

She nodded. "Fraternal, thank goodness." she replied with a nod towards Scott.

"Hey!" Scott said, jokingly offended.

Caitlin's expression became serious as her mind again flashed back to the day before. "_Can you…hear me?"_ She sent out a tentative thought to Liam without concentrating.

Liam's eyebrows scrunched together. "How did you do that?"

Everyone's jaws fell, Caitlin's further than most. She turned to Scott. "He can hear me." she whispered.

Scott shook his head. "That's impossible."

"What's impossible? What's going on?" Liam demanded.

Caitlin turned to face Liam, speechless, noting that everyone's minds were racing with thoughts and possible explanations. "I…"

Headlights shone through the window. Lydia glared at Liam. "Who the hell did you tell about this party?" she insisted.

"Liam?" Scott asked, concerned, as more cars pulled into the driveway. "Are you okay?"

Liam fell to the floor, his heads over his ears. At the same time, a loud, blaring noise exploded in Caitlin's mind as she, too, crumpled onto the hardwood floor of the living room. A car's horn went off outside.

"Caitlin?!" Stiles cried, immediately crouching to make sure she was okay.

Malia looked at Scott. "What's going on?"

Scott was looking between Caitlin and Liam frantically as they both shouted in pain, writhing on the floor. His breathing was picking up and his heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Scott?" Kira asked.

"I don't know!" He exploded, his chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. "I don't know what's happening, I don't know what to do!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Well get them out of here!" Lydia cried.

Scott moved to try to pick up Liam, but the boy's head snapped up and revealed him to be already in wolf form, his eyes glowing with the bright gold shimmer of a beta. "Liam, please. Let me help you." Scott pleaded.

The knocking on the door persisted, making Liam and Caitlin cry out in agony.

"Get him out of here!" Stiles shouted, still hovering above Caitlin's fallen body.

"Stiles?" Malia's voice rang angrily as she groaned, beginning to turn.

"Crap." Stiles muttered as he abandoned Caitlin to lead Malia out of the room, grabbing the bag of restraints on his way.

"What am I supposed to do with all these people?" Lydia was frantic.

"Throw a party!" Stiles shouted from the next room.

Scott growled as his eyes began to glow red, "Kira. Help me." Together, they managed to pick up a thrashing Liam and started to lead him towards the back door. Scott stopped and nodded to his sister, saying to Lydia, "Make sure she's okay."

Lydia let out a moan of frustration as she was left alone with a now quiet telepath and a countless number of party guests.

* * *

Caitlin rubbed her head as the music blared through the house. Her thoughts were racing as she tried to soothe her growing migraine. She had so many questions.

"How could Liam hear her?" was the most prominent one. Typically, she was only able to hear the thoughts of others, and sometimes see the mental images they formed. It was rare that she was able to project her thoughts into the minds of others, and even then the connection needed to be strong. It had taken years to be able to communicate with Stiles, Lydia, and Derek; however, she had always been able to speak with Scott and her mother through thoughts, because the blood connection created such a strong bond. It sent chills down her spine to know that Liam had been able to hear her thoughts without even the slightest bit of concentration on her part. Could he be a telepath as well? Caitlin had eliminated this as a possibility. She was sure she would've been able to tell. So how was it possible?

And how could his thoughts get past her barrier? Sure, she wasn't sure her family was the best-fitting anchor, but it worked. Her mind went back to when she had unwillingly shared the pain of the car horn blaring in Liam's mind. She had never experienced anything like it.

"Caitlin?" Lydia touched her shoulder and her head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" asked the banshee.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. The music's a little loud, I can't concentrate. I think I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head." Caitlin reassured her with a smile.

Lydia nodded, understanding what it was like to have voices in your head, what with being a banshee, and all. Suddenly, she heard a crash behind her and her eyes went wide. "Excuse me," she said quickly and ran out of the room to yell at someone as Caitlin chuckled.

She felt the cool breeze of the night hit her lightly tanned skin as she slipped out of the back door. Taking a deep breath and focusing on a mental image of her family, she smelled the fresh air and felt her mind clearing.

Her relaxed mind was soon disturbed by a thought popping into her head. 2 words.

"_Help me."_

Caitlin ran to the front of the house to see if she could see anyone around. She looked up and down the road, not seeing anyone or anything out of place until her eyes landed on him. She walked slowly to the body lying in the road, and thought it looked off, until she saw the head next to it. She tried to suppress her screams and turned away quickly, covering her mouth. His head had been taken completely off with a clean cut. Desperately, she tried to contact her brother.

"_Scott? Scott, we have a problem._"

Her brother's voice came to her, panicked. "_So do we."_

* * *

"What do you mean, he got away?" Caitlin asked as she arrived at the boathouse as fast as she could.

"I mean, he broke out of the chains!" Scott said with wide eyes, gesturing to the metal that lay spread on the floor. Kira was on the phone with someone whom she assumed to be Sherriff Stilinski from her thoughts.

"Why aren't you looking for him then?"

"I thought…well…I thought you could…y'know." he started the sentence out loud and finished it in his thoughts.

"You want me to track him telepathically?" Caitlin sounded surprised.

Her brother shrugged. "I don't know how, Caitlin, but you two have a connection. A bond. One stronger than maybe even ours. Just…try. Please."

Caitlin sighed, but nodded and closed her eyes. She began to concentrate on the image of Liam's face. She shook her head. "Everything's clouded. He's confused. Angry…wait…" Suddenly, the image cleared, and she gasped. She could see where he was running. She felt the wind whip around her and grass beneath her feet. She felt the power of the full moon surge through her and her eyes opened. "He's in the woods, about a mile from here. Headed south."

Scott and Kira looked at her, bewildered. Scott was the first to speak. "Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at a clearing in the woods where Liam was nowhere to be seen, although Caitlin assured them was the right place. It was quiet…but almost _too _quiet. Caitlin knew Scott thought something was wrong. It felt like someone was watching them.

All of a sudden, something pounced out from the trees and tackled Scott to the ground.

"Liam! Stop!" yelled Scott, desperately trying to hold back the rogue beta. They continued to struggle until Caitlin sensed someone.

"Everyone, duck!" She yelled as an arrow flew by Liam's head and exploded into a tree trunk. Liam was blinded by the bright explosion and raced off into the woods. Scott jumped up and looked in the direction of the woods. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Argent?" Scott asked. "What are you doing here?"

Chris Argent didn't take the time to explain how he had known they were there. "He's headed south, Scott. There are a circle of ultrasonic emitters in about a quarter of a mile. He'll be trapped."

"What's going to happen to him?" Scott posed another question.

"That's up to you, Scott."

* * *

Scott, Kira, and Caitlin arrived at the clearing that Argent sent them to and immediately Caitlin fell to her knees, a high-pitched sound ringing in her ears.

"Caitlin?!" Scott exclaimed. He noticed that in the middle of the clearing, there was a figure on its knees, covering its ears, surrounded by emitters. "Liam."

Scott walked over and turned off the emitters, and Caitlin's mind was relieved of the pain as she collapsed onto the ground with exhaustion. The alpha noticed that Liam was no longer in wolf form. As he was talking to his beta, Lydia's voice barreled into Caitlin's mind.

"_Caitlin? We have a problem." _

Caitlin was too drained to answer. She was beginning to fall asleep on the cool grass of the clearing.

The banshee continued, panicked. "_Caitlin, if you can hear me, we cracked the code to the symbols. It's a dead pool. A dead pool of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills. We're all on it. And…you're on it, too." _


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

**A/N: ** I just hit 1k views! I cried, to be honest. I thought my little story would just be overlooked but thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, favorited, followed, and reviewed. To say thank you, I wrote out a little scene between Caitlin and Liam that will be going in the next chapter when I get around to writing it. Please note that this is extremely out of context and just a rough draft as I've just written it for you guys. Thanks again! xx

* * *

"Liam!" Caitlin called across the courtyard by the entrance to the high school, waving and smiling when the young beta turned from his friends to face her. "Wait up!"

Liam's friends looked at him, confused, when he said he'd see them later and started to walk towards her. They met in the middle.

He looked surprised to see her. "Hey." he said, nervously shoving his hands into his pockets. "What's up?"

"I just…I..uh…" She couldn't remember the reason she'd wanted to talk to him, or if she really had ever even had a reason. "Just saying hey, you know...seeing how you're doing after last night."

He smiled and looked down. "You mean the part where I, uh...turned into a werewolf or the part where you read my mind in front of everyone and it was really embarrassing?"

"Sorry about that, by the way. Couldn't help myself. I always want to know what people think of me."

Liam swallowed and looked her in the eyes. "Well, I guess you know."

The words "_Really cute." _came into her mind.

She grinned. "Yeah, I guess I do."


End file.
